


This is what happens when I'm not allowed to use the backspace.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I don't know seventeen ships lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Hansol woke up not knowing where he was, but man was he hungry.





	This is what happens when I'm not allowed to use the backspace.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic without using the back space to fix my mistakes. It didn't come out as bad as I thought it would.
> 
> Some mistakes were crossed out to make things “easier” to read. Lmao I’m a mess.

Everything felt like a big gooey pile of mushy over  ~~cokked~~  cooked rice.  _Where am I, Who am I, What is licking my_ ~~ _food_  ~~ _fooot_ ,  ~~Hn~~  Hansol thought as he woke up from whatever high he just came down from.  _This is the last time I trust any of Joshua’s fried_ ~~ _chichken_~~ _chicken._  Hansol looked down at his foot when he felt a particularly  ~~harsh~~  rough lick, it was Soonyoung’s cat.

“Why the fuck are you licking my foot?” Hansol grumbled, pushing the cat away from him with said foot. “Where is everyone?” He asked out loud to nobody, he debated whether or not he should get up. THe rumbling in his tummy answered the question for him, it was food time. Hansol stood up but stumbled a bit, his  ~~vison~~  vision suddenly went black, this is what he gets for standing up to fast.

“I actually hate my life right now.” Hansol grumbled  ~~ti~~  to himself. When everything was clear again, he started walking towards the kitchen or at least where he thought the kitchen was. Hansol still didn’t know where he was, he didn’t recognize anything inside the house. There was a weir d clown picture on the wall and Hansol was pretty sure all of his friends didn’t like clown s. “What a weird place.” He mumbled out before tripping over something and landing in a sticky puddle. “What the fuck!” Hansol sat on his knees and looked down at his now red stained shirt, he looked at what tripped him. It was Jihoon laying down in a puddle of red  ~~liqud~~  liquid.  ~~Handol~~  Hansol took a quick whiff and rolled his eyes, Of course Jihoon would pass out in a puddle of wine. He gave the older boy a gentle nudge but Jihoon smacked his hand away.

“Fine, I’ll just get food by myself  ~~then than?~~  then.” Hansol pouted as he got up again and finally reached the long desired kitchen. CHan and Minghao were both sleeping on the center island,  empty bottles surrounding them. “What a bunch of alcoholics.” Hansol snorted, even though he drank just as much as them.

“You’re a hypocrite.” Someone said, causing Hansol to jump. He looked around the corner of the island and spotted Junhui laying down on the floor with his head resting in Jeonghan’s lap.

“Hey, what’s for breakfast.” Hansol asked.

“Ass.” Junhui replied.

“Fuck you.”

“I already did.”

“God damn it.”

“There’s cereal in the freezer.” Chan interrupted as he yawned. Minghao grumbled and pulled the younger closser to him, causing Chan to  ~~bluch~~  blush slightly. Hansol cooed at them but suddenly stopped.

“Wait,  ~~way~~  why the fuck is there cereal in the freezer?” Hansol asked, opening the freezer and low and behold there were boxes of off brand cereals filling up the entire freezer.

“Seungkwan said it makes the cereal taste like ice cream.” Minghao mumbled into Chan’s neck.

“Is it true?” Hansol asked.

“I dunno, try it.” Chan said and Hansol did just that.

“Seungkwan is a fucking dumbass.” Hansol grumbled as he ate the cereal.

“But you Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove himmmmm.” Jeonghan sang.

“No I don’t, I love…. Ummm.” Hansol dug around his brain for an answer. “I love- I love… Well this is awkward.”

“Why? Who do you love?” Minghao asked as he sat down across from him, setting down his own bowl of frozen cereal.

“I love you.” Hansol blushed.

“Bitch, you better back the fuck up!” Chan yelled, throwing a box of cereal at Hansol.

“Fuck off, you two aren’t even dating.” Hansol threw the box back at Chan.

“I hate both of you.” Minghao interrupted their fight.

“But- but I cradled you in my arms!” Chan gasped.

“Ehh, we haven;t had any moments so it’s understandable.” Hansol shrugged it off and looked at Jeonghan, who was still sitting on the floor. “Hey be my boyfriend, Jeonghan.”

“Kay.” THe older replied.

“Love meeeeeee.” Chan clinged to Minghao’s neck.

“What’s going on in here?” Seungcheol asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Chan is upset Minghao hates him and Those  ~~teo tweo teo~~  two are dating.” JUnhui answered.

“What do you mean, those two are dating!?” Seungcheol whispered harshly into Junhui’s ear.

“Dude gross, you just spit in my ear.” Junhui cringed.

“Answer my question.”

“They just got together, like a few seconds ago.” Junhui glared at the eldest, that asshole didn’t even apologize for violating his poor ear.

“Jeonghan, how could you betray me like this.” Seungcheol sniffled.

“Fuck you, you were taking to long, you snooze you lose, coo coo ca choo mother fucker.” Jeonghan said, sitting down in Hansol’s lap.

“Mrs.Robinson.” Hansol chriped, earning him a kiss on the cheek from Jeonghan.

“He’s my soulmate.” The older claimed. Seungcheol took the L and went to sulk in the corner of the kitchen, eating dry cereal. Joshua and Mingyu walked into the kitchen next, Joshua decided back hugging Junhui was more important then eating while Mingyu told Chan to fuck off and sat down next to Minghao.

“Hold the fuck up, only I can be mean to Chan.” Minghao argued.

“I can be an asshole to anyone I want.” Mingyu argued back.

“Excuse me, but I was trying to win Minghao’s affection.” Chan tried to interrupt their arguing but was quickly told to ‘fuck off’ by both males, sperring on another argument but Chan didn’t mind when Minghao started to run his fingers through Chan’s hair, the youngest smooshed his cheek into the older’s shoulder.

“Why is Jihoon passed out in the hallway, laying in a puddle of wine.” Wonwoo asked but was only met with silence. “Alright, fuck you guys too.” He hissed and grabbed himself a bowl of cereal. THere was a loud thump and a lot of cursing coming from the  ~~hallyway~~  hallway before Soonyoung and Seokmin entered the kitchen.

“Someone needs to put a wet floor sign down.” Seokmin sniffed at his stained shirt.

“Or you could have watched your step.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“I couldn’t have been the only one who tripped over Jihoon’s dead ass.” Seokmin looked at everyone but they all had clean shirts. “Shit, I was the only one who tripped over Jihoon’s deadass.” Soonyoung snorted while Seokmin pouted.

“Nah, I tripped over him too.” Hansol said, nudging Jeonghan to the side to reveal the wine stain.

“My true brother.” Seokmin walked over to Hansol and the two fist bumped.

“Why is the cereal in the freezer?” Soonyoung asked.

“Seungkwan said it would make it taste like  ~~cereal~~  Ice cream.” Chan answered, still smooshed into Minghao’s side, munching from his own bowl of cereal.

“Does it?” Soonyoung asked.

“Fuck no.” Junhui answered as Joshua  ~~stool~~  stole another bite of his cereal.

“That’s disappointing.” Soonyoung mumbled, pouring himself some cereal.

“You’re telling me.” Jihoon said, causing everyone to look at him. “What?” he asked innocently.

“You were just passed the fuck out in the hallway, when did you get in here?” Mingyu exclaimed.

“It’s hard to  _Sleeeep_  when two people trip over you like a bunch of dumbasses.” Jihoon chided before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“I mean, he makes a valid point.” Joshua chirps. Silence fills the kitchen while everyone eats, it’s almost peaceful. Seungkwan is the last one to enter the kitchen. He rubs his tired eyes and opens up the freezer.

“Where is all the cereal?” He asks, looking around.

“We ate it all.” Seungcheol said from his corner. Seungkwan just shrugs his shoulders and pulls out a tub of frozen whipcream, it tastes just like ice cream.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [glowering on the sinside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211131) by [rohpsohpic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohpsohpic/pseuds/rohpsohpic)




End file.
